Computer systems vary from manufacturer to manufacturer, and user to user. In the more complete form, they will contain drives for either a hard disc or a floppy; a connection to mother board and daughter boards, a further connection to a power supply, and then a final connection to outside members which either feed data to the computer and its assemblies, or receive data for presentation whether by a visual screen or a printed form.
The typical computer user, whether secretary, engineer, professional, or other sits at a desk and invariably wants to minimize the physical equipment on the desk in order to arrange files and other media for processing through the computer. Thus it is highly desirable to eliminate those pieces of the computer system from the user's desk or work place and organize them in a convenient location which is highly accessible by the operator, and immediately accessible by service personnel. Moreover, if it is this accessible, it is highly likely that down time will be minimized and field repairs by way of component interchange facilitated.
A further factor to consider with computer usages and particularly the drives, whether floppy or hard disc, is to maintain them in a relatively dust-free environment. In addition to being relatively dust free, the environment desirably is ventilated and shielded against exterior contamination, agitation, and the like.